Proud or Dispise?
by Regularbob23
Summary: A first person story of Oswald on how he went from Disney, to Universal, and back to Disney.


_**Proud or despise?**_

(POV: Oswald the Lucky Rabbit)

It was just another day walking around Disney land. Seeing all the happy faces of little children and grown ups who haven't been here before, seeing the characters like Cinderella, Buzz Light year, Goofy, and all the others entertaining, shaking hands, and giving hugs to the visitors. I was walking next to my half younger brother Mickey Mouse, The Mascot of this place. People have always wanted to know if I have been Angry at him for taking my place, or proud that he got Walt's fame to where it was today. Well, to be honest, I'm actually both, even to this day I still hold a very, very small grudge against the mouse, but I'm glad he still got the company to where it's at today.

It all started back in 1927 when I was created by Walt, he was like a father to me, and my first cartoon, Poor papa was made, but never got released. Then the next short, Trolly troubles was made, and it was a big hit. As time moved on, I became a star! I was living the dream, until the fallowing year.

I heard Walt arguing with that Charles Mintz guy for a bigger budget to make more cartoons, but Charles refused and it turned out, I belonged to him, and most of Walt's animators went to Charles' side. He grabbed me and took me away from Walt. I hollered for him, hoping he'd help me. But he just stood there looking on the ground. I never saw him again from then on.

After a week working at universal, I heard on the news that Disney made a new character, and he almost looked like me, but in mouse form. It was Mickey, and as time went on, he became more popular then me, and that's when I grew hating that filthy little jerk! I felt like I was just stabbed right in the back by my creator!

As time moved on, I was given a new look, I didn't mind it at much, but later on, my new looks were just to, bland. I didn't like the new designs at all really. Thank god I only had to wear the new looks on screen. But after the egg cracker suite in 1942, I never appeared in another cartoon again.

It wasn't long until that unfortunate day December 15, 1966. I was sitting in the dining hall at my table, listening to the radio, eating my breakfast when suddenly a news man came on.

"We interrupt this program for some depressing news." Apparently when he said that, everyone in the hall heard it, and rushed towards my table to hear. "The most beloved cartoonist in the world, Walt Disney, has passed away today. Yesterday he was supposed to have an old neck surgery done, it was discovered that he had a tumor in his left lung, the next day he collapsed to the ground and was revived by a fireman. But sadly, on this day at 9:30 A.M., he passed away by acute circulatory collapsed caused by the lung cancer. This is definitely a sad day for Disney fans everywhere. Rest in Peace Walt Disney. The funeral will be hold at 7:30 tonight." After he said that I immediately shut the radio off, and got up.

"Hey Oswald, are you okey?" Woody Woodpecker asked me. I ignored him and ran off to my room. Once I did, I slammed the door, locked it, closed the curtains, jumped into my bed and began crying, hard. My tears went down the sides of my face and were soaking the pillow. I turned to lay on my back and I could feel the back of my head getting wet.

"Why god?" I asked as more tears were coming out."Why did you pick Walt?" My chest was in pain, my breathing was hard to control, and I began punching the wall till my fingers went numb. I stayed in there for who knows how long. I looked at the clock several hours later to see it was 7:00.

"Oh no! I'm going to miss the funeral!" I shouted jumping out of bed and running out the door. I didn't take a look at myself in the mirror, but I felt like I didn't have any time. The snow falled around me, as I felt my body tempreture dropping low. "Nuts, I forgot my coat!" I said looking back. I was halfway to the church, and halfway back to universal. I kept moving forward. I arrived at the church with two minutes to spare. I saw all of the characters from disney. Peter pan, Alice, the mad hatter, Donald Duck, Goofy, all of them. Even Mickey. At first my anger started rising, but dropped when I decided it probably is not the best idea to do in a church.

The funeral lasted on for two hours as all the characters came up to say there dues for Disney. At the same time I could feel my heart getting stabbed. Then, he came up. That stupid mouse that came up to the podium.

"Well. What can I say that hasn't already been said? I was a great worker, even though disney was at some of it's dark sides. But he told me I was his favorite and wanted me to keep the spirit of disney going.

"_His favorite?"_ I thought looking at the ground.

"I'll never forget what his famous qoute was. 'it all started with a mouse.' After he said that, I completly lost it. I stood up and walked right up to the podium without thinking.

"That's a flat out lie!" I shouted at him. "It was me who was his first creation! I started disney you jerk!" I pushed him to the ground and got ready to beat him up, when I got grabbed by Donald and Goofy.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Donald shouted in his unclear voice.

"Yeah! If you want violence, you ain't going to find it here!" Goofy said as the two of them dragged me to the entrance. Once they did, they threw me out, and I landed face first into the snow. I got back up and turned around.

"You know what? Fine! I didn't want to come to my own creators funeral anyway!" I said storming off. I walked back to universal but I didn't go inside. Instead I sat on the bench outside. It was frozen solid, and I could feel my legs freezing up themselves.

"His favorite?" I said to myself. "Why is he your favorite Walt? Is it because he's more well known then me? More famous?" I sat there for twenty minutes before I started sneezing, so I went back inside.

The fallowing week I stayed inside because I got the flu from being outside to long. Did you know that when a cartoon character becomes sick, he or she looses his or her color? Well I became completely white, even my blue shorts were whiter then a ghost. I spend the time watching those disney movies, wondering how Mickey became more famous then me. I felt like I was losing my mind just trying to figure it all out. I decided to stop before my head exploded, so I pretty much rest for the rest of the time.

It wasn't until one day in febuary 2006 that my life would change. Me, woody, and Crash bandicoot were talking about cartoons when suddenly this guy comes in and walks up to me. "Are you Oswald the Lucky rabbit?" He asked.

"Yes I am." I replied.

"Nice to meet you, I am the new CEO of Disney, and I managed to get you back into Disney. I'll explain everything in the car." He took me to his vehicle and we drived off.

"You see Oswald, when you said you were Walts first creation of mickey, he got curious and started snooping around the vault when he found your cartoons. So for the past few years, he has been trying to get you back to disney, but the past CEOs didn't want to. But then I came in, and thanks to a trade with NBC, your back with us!" He told me.

"So Mickey got me back here with your help?" I asked.

"That's the short version yes."

It wasn't long before we arrived at Disney world. As soon as I got out I was greated by Mickey.

"Hey Oswald! Long time no see!" He said in his cheery voice.

"Hello mickey." I said.

"It's funny to think that your actually my half brother. I'm glad your back on our side. Come on, I'll give you a tour!" He grabbed my hand and took me around the park. It was fantastic. The rides, all the new characters, and all the happy faces that were strolling in the park. It was paradise, and the best part was at night, as a welcome back gift, they let me shot off the fireworks in a certain order that spelled out 'Welcome back Oswald the Lucky Rabbit!' And right after it I shot of some more ordered fireworks that turned into a shape of a disney world flag that had me and Mickey on it. Everyone was cheering, and I was having the greatest time of my life.

And now we come back to present time, and it was almost time for them to set off the fireworks again, so I climbed Cinderella's castle to get a good view. Halfway through the show, I heard a familier voice.

"Hello Oswald." I turned around and saw Walt Disney as a ghost.

"Walt? What are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

"I came to congradulate you on coming back here. You had a rough life, but now you can relax."

"Tell me father, what makes this place wonderful? What makes Mickey so popular?"

"Well Oswald, Mickey was more well known. If I hadn't refused the offer Lantz gave me, you could've been the star. And It's my spirit that makes everything under the disney name wonderful. The rides, the fireworks, the happiness of visitors, it's my spirit that rest within this park, and gives it the power it needs. I'm very proud of you son. Welcome back."

And with that, he shot up towards the sky with a few fireworks and vanished. I was amazed to see and hear him again.

"Thank you, father." I said as a tear slid down my face. "Thank you for everything. Thanks for the life, the happiness of others, and most of all, thank you for my succesful young brother. Mickey Mouse."

THE END.

(Authors note) Thank you for whoever read this. In closing, I like to read a note that my friend on youtube wrote, and this is the complete version.

**Rest in peace Walt Disney, you have brought families together to laugh, to cry, and to share memories that are surely to be remembered for many and many years. You had some problems, but did that stopped you? No. You didn't give up hope during the animators strike, or the war, you kept on going, making film after film of family entertainment. Thank you for all the wonderful characters you have given us. Mickey mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Oswald, Peter Pan, Cinderella, the list goes on. Thank you for all the fun memories we all shared with our families. My you continue resting as the spirit, of everything Disney.**


End file.
